


Weather Emergency

by roseymama



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseymama/pseuds/roseymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has traveled with her high school wrestling team to see the State Championship Tournament. Things seem to go from bad to worse when a snow emergency is declared. Or is that opportunity knocking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem Round 8 Day 1. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

“Authorities have declared a weather emergency. So you might want to get comfortable, everyone.”

The displeased mutterings and groans kick up a notch for a few minutes after the wrestling coach’s announcement. I’d probably be grousing along with everyone else if I weren’t trying desperately to melt into this ridiculous velvet armchair. Or maybe if I had someone here to complain to. As it is, I’m all alone on this school trip from hell and this whole day has been, from the moment I woke up, an exercise in near crippling social disappointment.

Prim begged me to sign up to be in the student cheering section for the wrestling tournament as soon as it was announced at school. She practically screamed at me,  “Don’t you want to be there when the Mellarks make epic history, Katniss? It’ll be great!”

Nevermind that she had no idea how boring wrestling tournaments were when you only cared about one or two competitors. And that as a middle schooler she was going to need someone over 16 to sign up to sit with her on the bus. Plus I really didn’t need to spend another entire Saturday waiting to watch Peeta Mellark wrestle when I should be hunting for ways to make money so I could buy a car this summer.

I tried to come up with a plausible reason to tell her no. I really did. I even appealed to her studious nature and talked up a big nonexistent history project I would need to work on. Prim was steadfast in her desire to be there, however, and since I’m a complete pushover when it comes to my baby sister, I signed us up anyway. Then I convinced my friend Madge to meet us there so at least I’d have someone to sit in companionable silence with once my social butterfly little sister ran off with whichever of her friends came along. I was actually starting to look forward to it. A fun day out with a couple of my favorite gals.

Somehow everything went to pot this morning. Prim woke up hoarse, with a fever, and leaking mucus everywhere. I didn’t need to be a nurse like our mother to know she was too sick to go anywhere. I tried to convince Madge to take her spot on the “spirit bus” but her parents arranged for her to spend some time with an aunt in the Capitol after the tournament so she had to drive her own car.

So I bundled up and walked to District 12 High School just as the sky started to lazily drop snowflakes. Imagine my surprise to discover that only 10 students signed up to cheer on some of the best wrestlers in the state. The school administration decided to save some money and just send us with the wrestling team on one bus. Unfortunately I didn’t find out I’d be stuck on the same bus as the team until I had already checked in. I wanted to turn around and walk back home to try to salvage my day, but I was thwarted by red tape. School rules and regulations barred me from leaving the group early unless accompanied by a legal guardian. By checking in I sealed my fate.

Instead of any number of better uses of my time, I’m stuck in a hotel lobby on the outskirts of the Capitol in this stupid plush chair trying to be invisible. I don’t need any of these immature teenaged boys to notice that the mythology book I’ve been reading for English has a naked man on the front cover. I’m embarrassed enough about it by myself. If Madge were here she’d probably deflect any attention but still giggle over how flustered it makes me. Madge is no help to me now since she left the tournament early when the snow picked up. She’s already safely at her aunt’s house enjoying a nice hot meal and free wifi.

In fact, Madge left so early she didn’t even see the two Mellarks battle for the state title. Everyone knew Peeta and his older brother were shoe-ins for the final, but that didn’t temper the excitement in the air when it finally came time for the title match. I’m no wrestling expert, but it looked to me like Peeta was about to have a decisive win and amazing upset victory. Then his older brother must have said something that distracted him, because I saw Peeta whip his head around incredulously right before a brutal takedown and pin.

I must have expressed my frustration aloud without realizing it. Capitolites were looking at me and whispering to each other. Several people in the section behind me had decided early on in the day that I was someone’s girlfriend. Listening to them chatter over my head trying to figure out which boy from District 12 had such a devoted girlfriend who would travel to watch him wrestle was excruciating. Why would I have to be someone’s girlfriend to want to see a wrestler from my school do well? I doubt anyone with half a brain would show up to a tournament and start cheering for a rival school. Besides, I’ve been cheering for Peeta for years; it’s not like I have to be somebody special to pay attention and yell and clap.

Between Peeta’s loss and the Capitol fusspots, I was in such a sour mood as the bus was loading to return to school that I almost didn’t notice the dramatic increase in snow on the ground. I just wanted to be driven back to school so I could go home and end this day of torture. Unfortunately, one of the wrestling coaches got a weather alert on his phone and told the bus driver to pull over for a little bit.

I guess it’s a good thing we stopped at a hotel. They have plenty of room for half a bus of high schoolers and coaches to hang out in the lobby. There are vending machines and even a restaurant for the kids with pocket money. The TV is showing the weather. Things could certainly be worse. But that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about the way things are right now.

“Listen up, kids,” the wrestling coach  is clapping his hands trying to get everyone’s attention. “The folks in charge are telling me we can’t drive you back to the school in a snow emergency. It looks like this storm has a few more hours left in it so we’re going to stay put for the night. Unfortunately, I cannot get hotel rooms for minors. Any of you over 18 seniors are welcome to get rooms though.”

The room is abuzz again. This was supposed to be a quick stop to check the weather. Now we’re going to be here all night? Well now I’m glad this outrageous chair is so comfortable. Looks like I’ll be sleeping in it. I reach for my book again and get settled in.

~rmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrm~

I should have brought a longer book. I didn’t bring this mythology book thinking I would need it to get me through more than 4 hours of uninterrupted reading time. Now my eyes are tired, my stomach is growling, and my butt is getting numb.

I’m briefly pulled from my ruminations on the merits of stale hotel cookies when I hear a ridiculous Capitol accent speaking a little too closely to me. “Why don’t you let your brother and his girlfriend share your room?”

“Uhh, who? You mean Katniss over there?”

Wait. Katniss? I’m the only Katniss I know of. Why am I coming up at all? Whose girlfriend am I supposed to be? I look around and try to keep from panicking when I spot one of the tournament biddies at the welcome desk talking to Peeta’s older brother. He spots me and gives a suspicious wink. “Hey Katniss, our room’s been ready for twenty minutes. Peet’s already up there. C’mon.”

I not sure if I’ve tumbled into some crazy alternate universe or what. Before I’ve really processed what’s going on I’ve been accounted for on the bus listing and ushered into the fussiest hotel room I've ever seen. In fact, it’s not just a room but a suite with a full living room and kitchenette. There’s a couch that looks like it ate the chair I sat in downstairs. I sink into it, unsuccessfully trying to shake the feeling that I should not be in this room as Peeta’s brother disappears into the bedroom.

My fears are confirmed when a shirtless Peeta Mellark steps out of the bedroom, his basketball shorts slung low on his hips and his chest still glistening from the shower he must have just taken. He’s still drying his hair with a towel and humming something when my surprised squeal alerts him to my presence.

“OH! Uh… hey Katniss. I’m, uh, wearing shorts. You don’t have to cover your eyes.”

I can’t even begin to get a handle on the mortification coursing through my body right now. Somewhere between shrieking like a lunatic and getting my heart lodged in my throat, I’ve covered my eyes and backed into the furthest corner of the couch I can reach.

“I’m so sorry, Peeta. They just made me come up here, I don’t even know why I’m here, I’m so so sorry.” Great. Now I can add ranting and raving like a complete idiot to today’s misfortunes.

Peeta’s muffled voice cuts through the blood rushing in my ears, “It’s ok to look. I’ve got a shirt on now too.”

I drop my hands into my lap and cautiously look up. Technically, he’s correct to say he’s got a shirt on, but the heat in my cheeks begs to differ with that assertion. The grey fabric proclaiming him a member of the D12 Wrestling Team is in one of those athletic styles where the arm holes extend down to the waist and the abs can be clearly seen around the edges of what is loosely hanging in front of the wearer’s chest. Although I’ve seen him in his singlet before, being within 10 feet of Peeta Mellark wearing that shirt is making me question the supposed perfection of the nude guy on the cover of my book.

“State Champ coming through! Although you’ve probably got the better prize, bro.” Peeta’s brother seems to barrel back into the living room. I can never remember his name and I hope Peeta uses it so I don’t have to resort to “hey you” too much.

“Rye, why is a terrified Katniss Everdeen in our hotel room? You know Mom will pitch a fit if she finds out we had girls in here.”

“We don’t have girls in here. Just the one. And Mom won’t find out unless you tell her,” Rye shrugs. He grabs Peeta by the neck affectionately. “Plus, I’m making today your lucky day by giving you two the bedroom. I’ll sleep on that sweet couch. Just, you know, keep it quiet and be aware I might need to use the bathroom in there.”

Rye breezes out of the room like this sort of thing happens all the time. So now I am left alone, in a hotel room, with Peeta Mellark. While I wouldn’t describe the situation as terrifying, Peeta was definitely in the right ballpark choosing that descriptor.

~rmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrm~

For as weird as this situation is, at least I can’t complain of boredom or hunger anymore. Peeta ordered a massive spread of room service to split and we’ve been chatting and watching TV together in the hotel room for hours. I had no idea what Mystery Science Theater 3000 was, but Peeta was so excited to see it on that I had to stop channel surfing for him. Turns out, making Peeta’s face light up in excitement and happiness is addicting, and I can’t stop trying to make him laugh as I tell stories and try to out-joke Mike and the robots.

“Katniss can I ask you something?” He turns to me as a commercial break starts.

“You just did.” I smirk back to him, feeling proud at the smile that stretches across his face at my lame joke.

Peeta shyly scratches the back of his head. “We should probably finish this movie in the bedroom and leave the couch open for Rye. It’s getting late”

He’s right; it is getting pretty late. I’ve already had to stifle more than a couple yawns. I glance through the open bedroom door and quickly asses the space. “This is your room, I’ll be fine in that corner chair.”

“Don’t be silly, Katniss. Rye must have practically kidnapped you. You can have the bed, and I can sleep on the floor.”

Or we could share the bed. It looks pretty big. That wouldn’t be weird at all right? Peeta is thoughtfully nodding his head and agreeing as he walks towards the bedroom. My eyes widen when I realize I must have said that out loud. I scramble off the couch after him suddenly worried about what else I could have said in my exhaustion.

Getting settled in the bed is surprisingly easy. Peeta offers me some of his extra shorts to sleep in. When I ask him why he travels with so much clothing he just chuckles and says something about always having a bag ready is his first defense. I arrange the pillows and try to create two separate fluffy areas for each of us to enjoy as Peeta turns the lights low. Initially Peeta and I try to maintain distance from each other on the giant king sized bed, but we slowly drift together as we finish our movie.

I rest my head against Peeta’s chest as the final credits are playing. I don’t want to move. Peeta is so solid and warm. And he smells like clean boy. No one told me how indescribably amazing clean boys smell. Or is just _this_ clean boy? It doesn’t matter; I don’t have any plans to be snugly pressed against any other boys. This one is too precious to replace.

I feel strangely grateful that Prim got sick. That Madge bailed on me. That the stupid snow has us trapped in this Capitol hotel. That the airhead at the front desk foisted me on Rye at the last second.

“Hey, Katniss. If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?” Peeta whispers into my hair.

I hope my response of, “I can try” doesn’t give away how nervous he’s making me.

“Maybe in the spring, can I take you out sometime? My dad won’t let me borrow the car if there’s snow in the forecast, but we can make plans and watch the weather and be ready.” I feel like I can hear Peeta willing the snow to stay away.

I don’t how to find my voice. A date with Peeta Mellark in the spring sounds so far away. Especially when I have him wrapped around me in a palatial bed in the middle of a snow storm right now. So instead of saying anything, I kiss him.

I’m not quite sure what I was thinking. Maybe I wasn’t thinking at all. Maybe teenage hormones have finally made me crazy. Or I’ve been asleep for hours, and I’m dreaming. Surely that must be it. Any moment now Prim will wake me up and I’ll have to make breakfast. I won’t even remember half of this insanely detailed dream tomorrow. I might as well make the most of it, right?

Kissing Peeta Mellark is heaven. This particular joy is mine, and I may spend the rest of my life trying to dream this dream a hundred times over. Peeta’s sturdy arms encircle my small frame, and I can’t help but sigh. One kiss turns into two. Two into three, four, as many as I can get. I’ve never kissed anyone before; for all I know, it might feel this exhilarating every time and that’s why so many kids clog up the hallways at school making out between classes. Not that I’m about to go test that theory. I suspect Peeta Mellark is special and his kiss has a heat I won’t easily find elsewhere. This is probably as good as it gets. Even in my dreams.

I’m shocked to realize I’m not dreaming when Peeta and I shift. My braid gets caught under my shoulder and painfully yanks my scalp as I turn. Peeta hears my gasp and springs away from me.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok?” He asks.

I’m still stunned and flustered and completely overwhelmed by the realness of the moment when the doors creaks open.

I can hear Rye whispering without turning my head, “Sorry guys, just gonna brush my teeth and stuff. You can resume making out in about three minutes.”

Based on his body language, Peeta must be as embarrassed as I am. He’s jumped away from me like I'm on fire. There’s suddenly a pillow where his chest was moments ago. I can just make out his shaking head in the darkness. Almost like he’s trying to erase what just happened because it was beyond ridiculous.

Aside from the faint sounds of Rye brushing his teeth the room is silent. Rye comes back through and heads into the living room to sleep. I’m still frozen in the darkness when Peeta starts to scoot closer to me.

“Hey, I’m uh, sorry. That was… not what I planned. I didn’t try to make a move while you’re trying to sleep and my brother’s apparently just outside and… ugh. I would still like to take you out, and I promise I won’t try to suffocate you with my lips or anything. I’ll pay for dinner and be a gentleman.” Peeta pauses. His face edges closer to mine again. “Can I still take you on a date? In the spring?”

I open my mouth and a strange little squeak comes out. My heart is racing. I’m still shocked about making out with Peeta Mellark. In a hotel room. Squeezed together on a giant bed. I cough to clear my throat a little before whispering, “I’ll allow it.”

I wish I could wrap myself in the sigh Peeta lets out. The relief is palpable. “Good, good. Um. Since Rye came back it’s probably pretty late. We should get some sleep.”

I’m nodding like a bobble head. How is he so composed? Is this not one of the strangest days in his short existence? How weird do wrestling trips get?

“I’m so glad you’re here, Katniss. Spring can’t come soon enough.” A fluttery light kiss is placed on my brow. Somehow it calms me immensely. My exhaustion is catching up to me and dragging my eyes closed as Peeta keeps mumbling into my hair. “I can’t wait to talk more tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. And in spring. Good night, Katniss.”

I hum a goodnight as I settle in, and I feel comfortable in my very bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Roseymama over on tumblr.


End file.
